Maid's Love a Show
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with NY. Maid's love a show. HEAVY SLASH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: This is a companion story to Allocation, Risotto, Deja-vu and Making a Difference.

Maid's love a show

For the first time in a long time Danny and Tim's cabs pulled up to the front of their building at the same time.

"Well, well, well, you seem somewhat familiar," Tim stepped up next to Danny, "have I threatened you before?" he asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's the last time I let you watch a Johnny Depp movie," he muttered.

"What's the matter?" Tim smirked. "Jealous?"

"Damn right I am," Danny agred, pressing the call button for the elevator. "No one can compare to Johnny Depp."

Tim laughed as the elevator arrived. The doors opened, revealling a teenage boy who had taken over Jake's job, when he graduated and quit a few weeks before.

"I don't like him," Danny grumbled. "What the hell is his name anyway?"

"Matt? Mike? I dunno, something beginning with an M," Tim shrugged.

"Whatever he's called, he's boring," Danny complained. "Doesn't talk at all."

"Well you were the one that got Jake that Internship."

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that his replacement would be the dullest person in the world?" Danny shrugged, kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket onto the coat hook.

Tim rolled his eyes, heading into the lounge and falling down onto the large couch. Danny followed suit, lying on his side next to Tim.

Tim turned so that he was spooning Danny from behind. Danny smiled and leant back into Tim's embrace as he grabbed the remote and flicked the big screen television on.

"How's Jake doing at the lab?" Tim asked, nuzzling Danny's next as the blond flicked through the channels.

"Better than everyone thought he would," Danny admitted. "He's a very quick study. All the women love him. Stella's practically adopted him," he added.

"Mother henning at it's finest," Tim laughed, turning Danny's head to the side and kissing him on the lips.

Danny groaned and opened his mouth to Tim's probing tongue, allowing the slightly older man to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem," a female voice spoke up timidly from the door. "Excuse me, sirs. I'm sorry, but dinner is prepared," she said nervously.

Danny and Tim pulled away from each other, both gasping for breath. Tim nodded his head and the young woman disappeared once again.

"Perfect timing," Danny grumbled, climbing off of the couch and pulling Tim to his feet.

"Well you're always saying I need to eat more," Tim smirked, dragging Danny into the dining room where a stir fry had been prepared.

"But couldn't we have eaten after sex though?" Danny whined sitting down and eating his meal.

x

Danny was lying on the couch a few hours later, alone. Tim's cell phone had rang just after they had finished eating and the lawyer had promptly disappeared into the study, leaving Danny lying on the couch watching a re-run of _Days of our lives_.

Danny was starting to drift off to sleep when he felt someone straddle him. "I hope that's you, Speed," Danny murmered, not opening his eyes.

Tim laughed and leant down to kiss Danny. "Okay, you're _not _Speed," Danny corected himself, keeping his eyes closed.

Tim huffed mock-indignantly as Danny laughed, finally looking at Tim. "I'm kidding," he said, reaching up and pulled Tim back down into a kiss.

Tim ran his tongue across Danny's lips as he ground their hips together. Danny moaned and Tim took the opportunity to slid his tongue into Danny's mouth, tasting his lover.

Tim ran his hands down Danny's chest, pulling Danny's shirt up over his head. Danny gasped with pleasure when Tim's fingers skimmed over the muscles of Danny's chest and stomach.

"Shouldn't we do this in the bedroom?" Danny moaned when Tim ground his hips down against Danny's.

"Too far," Tim whispered, unfastening Danny's trousers.

"What about Rosie?" Danny groaned when Tim's hand dove under his underwear and his fingers curled around Danny's cock. "I don't think she'd appreciate a show."

"So?" Tim smirked. "It's our apartment. We own it. We can do whatever the hell we want. Wherever we want."

Before Danny could argue further, Tim pulled Danny's trousers off and knelt between his legs.

"Whoever had the idea to get an extra wide couch was a genius," Danny moaned watching as Tim sucked his fingers into his mouth.

"It was you," Tim reminded him, pressing a finger into Danny. "And you're no genius. Just a horny bastard."

Danny groaned as Tim worked his finger further into Danny's body. Danny's back arched as Tim pushed another finger inside him, brushing the tip of his finger against his prostate.

"Oh god," Danny groaned, his hands clutching onto Tim's shoulders. Tim scissored his fingers, stretching Danny properly before adding another finger. "Enough," Danny hissed, grabbing hold of Tim's wrist and stilling Tim's hand.

Tim removed his fingers and closed his hand around his erection. Danny put one leg on the back of the couch and moved the other so that it was dangling off of the couch.

Danny's back arched as Tim pressed slowly into him. Danny's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he wrapped a leg around Tim's waist, drawing him deeper.

"Tim," Danny gasped when Tim brushed against his prostate.

Tim reached between their bodies and grasped Danny's cock. Tim pulled out before quickly thrusting back in, causing Danny to practically scream.

With each movement he made Tim pumped Danny's cock in sync with his thrusts. Tim shifted his hips a little, so that his cock was brushing against Danny's prostate with each movement.

Danny felt the pressure build and tightened his legs around Tim's wait, urging him to go harder and faster.

Tim's hips stilled for a second before he thrust into him once more before he came, Danny's name on his lips. Danny gasped when he felt Tim's seed fill him and a few more pumps of Tim's hand was all it took for Danny to lose it as well, coating his and Tim's stomachs with pearly white come.

Tim collasped on top of Danny, cock still buried deep inside the CSI, trying to catch his breath.

"You think we made the maid blush?" Danny smirked, hissing when Tim pulled out of him.

"Probably," Tim said, leaning over and kissing Danny softly.

The End


End file.
